Deepest Desires
by BekahAM
Summary: Someone is seeking revenge on Katherine and falsely believes Elena to be her. With an age old potion and a new development, how will Elena cope with the embarrassing outcome of it all? There is one person that she still trusts...
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER-I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES.**

* * *

As William made his way to the limits of the small town, it was clear that this Mystic Falls was full of the supernatural. Anyone could sense it, there was just a certain vibe that was unmistakeable.

The man had told him that this is where he would find her. Katerina. He had said that since she was in hiding, that she had assumed a new identity, and that she would refuse anyone who called her Katerina. Her name was Elena Gilbert.

Katerina had been his first love, and when he woke up one night, she was gone and he was hungry. For blood. She had turned him and left without a word. He was going to find her and exact his revenge.

The man had told him that she had a few weak human friends, one even a witch. He found it very strange that Katerina had associated herself with these people for so long. But he attributed it to her need of a cover story. William knew that the only way he was going to get to her, was through someone else. He had his witch on hand to do the spell. It was only too easy for her to lure him out of The Grill and straight to him. William had watched the boy for days and had his actions memorized. His name was Matt, he worked at the Grill and was said to have a previous relationship with the girl. They were still close friends and she would often go to the Grill and get him to give the underage-looking girl drinks. And that was exactly how he was going to get to her.

The witch, named Auria, had convinced Matt that she had broken down outside and needed some assistance for a quick second. Being the nice guy he was, he quickly agreed and followed the young enchanting lady to her SUV outside. Once there, she quickly pulled some dust (probably some type of herb) out of her pocket and held it to his face, causing him to fall unconscious. She quickly slid him in the seat and drove off.

"Is the spell ready?" William asked the witch. She nodded and began chanting. William soon lost consciousness as well, while the eyes of Matt opened.

"So this is what it feels like to be human again. I don't like it. But if it will allow me to get revenge on Katerina, then I will do anything." Matt/William said.

He made his way back to the Grill.

"Where were you man? You've been gone for 30 minutes." The other waiter asked.

"Had to help a lady with car troubles. Everything is fine now though." William/Matt told the guy. After about 10 minutes, he saw her come in with a blond girl. That must be Caroline. Or 'the feisty vampire' the man had told him. As they made there way to a table, William/Matt made his way over to them. Seeing her face after so many centuries was bittersweet. She was as beautiful as ever, even if her hair was now straight instead of curls. He didn't think he had ever seen her smile so much when she was with him, which made him want this revenge even more.

"Hey Matt!" She said with a smile. Katerina had changed, that was for sure.

"Hey Elena." I said remembering her alias.

"Can we get some bourbon please?" She had asked. Classic. She had always liked bourbon. This would be easier than he thought.

"Sure, just remember not to tell anyone. I can't get fired from this job. It's all I have." I told her in a convincing manner. She nodded and he walked away to prepare the drinks. When he got behind the bar, he pulled out two glasses, put some ice in them, poured the bourbon in both, then slid a small vile out of his pocket and slipped it into one. The potion wouldn't take effect immediately, so she wouldn't know until she at least got home.

He walked the drinks back over to them, they thanked him and he walked away smiling. As he watched her down the entire cup, he couldn't help but smirk. His job was complete and it had only been too easy. After a while, he left the Grill back to the witch as he no longer needed this body.

**Elena POV**

As I drank my bourbon, Caroline and I talked about Damon and Stefan and how I had been getting angry and annoyed with how both were treating me since I had become a vampire.

"I mean, I have always been 'Team Stefan' but I agree that he is treating you like a broken toy ever since you were turned. And you already know my feelings about Damon. Maybe you just need a break from them both!" Caroline said as she downed the rest of her bourbon.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe I do just need a break from them both to see what I want." I said. It was true. Since I changed I had become a different person and I felt like they were fighting over how I should live my life. That should be my choice.

"I mean, they were fighting over how I would feed for goodness sake! I can make decisions for myself. I think I'm going to take a vacation. Not tell anyone where I am going and just take a break for myself for a week." I said, knowing what I needed to do.

"That's a great idea,Elena. As long as you call me and let me know you are safe. You deserve a break." Caroline said enthusiastically.

"I think I'm going to leave now. Please, Caroline, don't tell them and don't let them look for me. I don't want them to. And no locator spells from Bonnie, either!" I said, drinking the last drop, before I got up to leave.

"Okay okay, just be careful please. And try to have fun! Don't worry about things." Caroline yelled after me as I walked out the door to my freedom.

I walked straight to my Escape, climbed in and took off without even worrying about clothes. I needed to get a head start because I knew that the boys would look for me as soon as they noticed I was gone, even if I told them not to.

* * *

**I wrote this ****one a long time ago and apparently never posted it, so ENJOY! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

As I drive down the highway, I started to feel funny, but thought it was just because I hadn't fed in a few hours. I pulled over to the side of the road, and went to my spare cooler full of blood bags in the back. I took one out and walked back to the drivers seat. I started to drink it as I drove down the highway.

For a minute I started to feel better, but I quickly started to get disoriented. I pulled off the side of the road, knowing something was wrong. I felt sick. Vampires don't get sick.

I didn't want to call Stefan or Damon. This was supposed to be my get away from them. I didn't want to bother Caroline, she had enough to deal with anyways. Bonnie was still sensitive about being around me, and Matt was still at work.

The sick feeling came back again and I leaned over to throw up outside of the car door. When I heaved, only blood came up. Now I was worried. Vampires don't throw up either. There was still one other number in my phone but I hadn't talked to him since I became a vampire. And it was his sisters fault. He had taken off, to who knows where and he probably changed phones since then. But I guess it was worth a try.

I picked up my phone and dialed the number. It rang a few times, and I was starting to think he wouldn't answer and that this was a bad idea. I was about to hang up when I heard an unmistakeable male voice answer.

"Elena? Hello?" He said as if he was unsure.

"Elijah. I need your help." I said as I could feel myself getting weaker.

"Elena, where are you?" He said in a hurried voice.

"I don't know somewhere off of 81. I think I saw a sign saying Christans- something. Please." I said as could feel the blood start coming up again. My phone fell as I went limp I could hear him yelling my name but I could feel the darkness trying to claim me.

I didn't know how long I laid there on the side of the road, but I forced myself to stay awake. All of my senses were going haywire. I could hear him running through the trees at vampire speed before he got there.

"Elena? Elena look at me! Stay awake. It will be okay." He said to me as he picked me up, disregarding my car and ran at vampire speed back through the woods. All I knew was that I was safe now and I let the darkness consume me.

Elijah's POV

When I picked up my phone, I couldn't believe the number I saw calling me. I thought it was a prank. My sister had killed Elena. I thought of ignoring it, but my curiosity got the better of me.

"Elena? Hello?" I asked cautiously, not believing it to be her.

"Elijah. I need your help." It was her, and she sounded weak. She needed me.

"Elena, where are you?" I asked quickly. Still in shock that the woman I believed to be dead was talking to me.

"I don't know somewhere off 81. I think I saw a sign saying Christians-something. Please." She sounded even worse. I knew where she was. Christiansburg. A small town neighboring the one I currently resided in, Blacksburg. I dropped everything and ran. I yelled her name into the phone but got no response, it started to worry me greatly. It only took me about two minutes to find her vehicle on the side of the highway, running at top vampire speed. When I saw her laying on the ground, blood everywhere, I thought the worst. She no longer smelled human, but I immediately knew it was not Katerina because of her scent.

I could see her eyes drooping fast.

"Elena? Elena look at me! Stay awake. It will be okay." I told her as I picked her up and started to run back to my home through the woods. I felt her skin against mine get very hot. She had a fever. Vampires did not get sick. This was the work of a witch. Only one potion I knew of could do this, and if it was that, this would be difficult for an unknown amount of time.

As I got home, I carried her in my home, not needing an invite as the home belonged to me. I laid her on my bed and immediately got a few cool wash cloths and put one on her forehead to take her fever down and used the others to wipe off the blood. I slowly bit into my wrist and brought it to her mouth. If this was the potion I feared, she would need my blood to heal.

I had only seen this one other time, but I knew there was only one way to cure it and I the meantime it would be interesting to say the least. It was a potion designed to torture the drinker in unconventional methods. I would need to keep her from public and those insolent Salvatore brothers. The fewer people she was around, the easier it would be on her.

I still could not believe she was alive. Well, more like undead. I knew she hadn't wanted this life, and could only wonder if those fools had forced her to transition, I would have their heads rolling as soon as I saw them. I thought my sister had killed her for good. I saw her dead body myself. That was the reason I left. I have to admit that I did some things that would be considered less than honorable in my anger.

Once I knew she had enough blood, I pulled away my wrist knowing it had already healed. I saw her eyes start to flutter open, and I finished wiping off her lips with the wash cloth.

"Elijah?" She said with a raspy voice.

"Elena, I'm here. You will be okay." I assured her.

"What is happening to me?" She asked in a small voice.

"Someone has given you a potion, sweet Elena. I'm afraid this will be difficult for you." I told her, knowing she didn't want to hear what I had to tell her about it.

* * *

**I honestly wrote this like more than a year ago, so if there are any mistakes or if my writing style seems different, that's why. More reviews will get more chapters since I already have them done. Love you all. -BEX**


	3. Chapter 3

"So what's going to happen to me? Is there a cure?" She asked quickly.

" I'm afraid there is only one cure and you cannot go through with it. This is a potion designed to torture you, some physically, but mostly emotionally. Only someone with real hate towards you would dare use it." I told her, seeing the look of fear spread through her features.

"What should I expect? What is the cure and why can't I go through with it?" She said clearly worrying.

"It starts out with becoming sick, which you have already experienced. You next will start saying what's on your mind, then speaking nothing but the truth, then spilling your darkest secrets at random without being able to control it. Then you will start to act on your subconscious desires, anything that you desire, it will be acted on." I said, emphasizing the anything and leaving out the part of the cure, hoping she wouldn't ask.

"You didn't say about the cure?" She said. Damn.

"The only way to break the curse is to be permanently bound to another of the opposite sex. This potion was meant to be a punishment, Elena. I believe it was not meant for you. The people these potions are given to have often committed certain acts against others. I know of one person closely linked to you, that has done such things to many people." I explained.

"What? Wait, who?" She asked, clearly confused.

"Katerina. In the olden days, men would use this potion on women who would use them, make them feel love, and then leave. They would do this so that the women would never be able to hurt another man again. Either they would be forced to speak everything that comes to their mind and act on it as well, or they would be bound to one man for life. It is a punishment." I continued to explain.

"So you think it was meant for Katherine? What do you mean bound to a man for life?" She inquired.

"Yes, I believe so. And as you are now a vampire," I spoke with coldness," being bound to another means that you will be tied to another for eternity. Being bound means being faithful to one and only one, not being away from them for long periods of time, your minds connected, blood connected, and lives connected." I said as I watched her face turn to a look of horror. I knew she wouldn't want to hear it.

"So basically, either I'm screwed, or I'm screwed. It's a lose-lose situation." She said in defeat.

"While I am not used to using such terminology, I believe you are correct." I told her, sadly. She was still laying on my bed, clothes stained with blood, but she looked as beautiful as ever.

"Where am I?" She asked randomly, looking at her surroundings.

"This is one of my homes. We are in Blacksburg, Virginia. I have taken a part-time job as a professor of ancient history at Virginia Tech." I replied.

"That's very fitting." She said quickly. I laughed quietly.

"Did I really just say that?" She squeaked. It was starting.

"Yes, I believe it is starting. Only to get worse." I explained. She ran her fingers through her hair.

"Well, fuck." As soon as she said it, her hands flew to her mouth. I fought back a chuckle at her minds use of language.

"Have you told anyone?" She asked quickly before she could say anything else.

"No, I believed that there must have been a reason for calling me instead of the others. And I figured that you would want as few people as possible to be around you while this happened for the fear you would say or do something. Did something happen in Mystic Falls? Is that why you were on the highway?" I asked curiously.

"You are right about why I called you. And yes something did happen." She said shortly.

"And what was that? Do I need to teach some lessons?" I asked seriously.

"No, Elijah. It's just that since I turned, no one has treated me like I'm even here. They try to make my decisions for me and don't care what I think. Stefan thinks I'm a broken toy that needs to be fixed, and Damon wants me to be more like him, and no one cares to ask me what I want. They have been to busy fighting over what I should feed on that they haven't even taught me any control. I'm like a ticking time bomb. They have become so annoying and overbearing and controlling I just had to get away! I don't want to be with either of them!" After she finished her rant, she slapped her hands over her mouth again, clearly not meaning to say the last part.

"I'm sorry, I just tired of their drama!" She continued.

"It's alright, Elena. They are insufferable fools anyways. What do you want?" I asked as I say her lips spread into a small smile.

"You know, you are the first person yo ask me that. I just want to learn control. I want to be able to feed from someone without killing them. God, I want so many things. A not complicated life, someone who will respect me and my own decisions, someone to love me unconditionally. Someone other than a Salvatore... Oh my god. I can't believe I just said all that." She said, I smiled at her admission. I knew those boys were wrong for her, I just waited for the day that she saw that. Apparently she now did.

"Elena, I respect you and your decisions. I always have." I said, not knowing why I just said it.

"I've always known I could trust you." She blurted. I was surprised at her confession. Clearly she was too.

"I'm sorry, I've crossed a line." She stated, looking away.

"You have not crossed any lines, Elena. When I brought you here, I silently gave my word to you that I would help you. You would not have asked for my assistance if you did not need it. Your death was at the hands of my sister, knowing that you are still alive even as a vampire, I owe you a great debt." I admitted.

"You don't owe me anything, Elijah. It was your sister's fault, not yours." She said softly.

"Elena, I promised your safety, and here you are, the one thing you never wanted to be." I said, confirming the truth in it.

"What's done is done. I kind of like the thought of living forever now. I will get to experience so much history." She said with a smile. Her brunette hair, cascading over the edge of the pillow, I couldn't help but notice she was starting to get a fever again.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Is it hot in here? I feel like I'm sweating, I need to take some of these clothes off." She said as she started to take her blood-soaked cardigan off.

"Elena, you have a fever. Would you like to take a cool bath?" I asked before she could take more clothes off.

"Yes. Ugh, I feel so weak." She said as she tried to stand up, but failed.

"Here, let me carry you to the bathroom." I offered. I knew she wanted to do it herself but she was too weak to even lift herself.

"Okay." She looked like she was starting to get delirious again. I picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bathroom.

"I like your muscles." She said softly leaning into my chest. "And you smell like, hmm, like ambrosia. Or what I think that ambrosia would smell like if it existed." She continued into my chest. So I smelled like the drink of the gods, I liked that. I knew she was only saying these things because she was delirious, but part of the curse was that everything she said was the truth.

When we got to the bathroom, I laid her in the chair in the corner, while I started the bath. I set it to Luke warm.

"Can you help with my clothes, I'm too weak to do it myself. Please?" She asked, knowing it was the truth.

"Of course." I responded lightly. As the tub filled, I walked over to her. As she sat in the chair, she looked so helpless. Her undershirt, shoes and pants were still covered in dried blood. I kneeled on the floor to slide her shoes off. Since they were covered with blood, I threw them straight to the trash bin. I looked at her pants and debated how I was going to go about this in a non-sexual way. I had never undressed a woman before in a non-sexual way.

"Just rip them, they are already ruined." She muttered in a small voice. I debated for a second before doing exactly as she asked. I ripped them off her in one quick motion. An action that made her moan quietly, her eyes closed.

"Are you alright, Elena?" I asked, hoping her moan wasn't one of pain.

"Mhmm" she replied, eyes still closed. I leaned her forward against me to remove her shirt. I pulled her shirt over her head, and as soon as it was off, I had reached for a towel and covered her. She still had her undergarments on, but I did not want to disrespect her. I wrapped the towel around her body and she grabbed my hand.

Being an original vampire, I did not normally allow anyone to just touch me. But this girl was different. I had seen her face before, but her personality was her own. She was much better than Tatia and Katerina. This young girl brought out more of my human side then I believed I still had. I would to be a monster with her.

"Your hands are so smooth." She stated. The things that go through a young girls mind.

"Would you like to wear your undergarments in the bath or would you like me to turn around as you take them off?" I asked respectfully.

"Elijah you have been around a thousand years, I'm sure you have seen many naked women. I am no different." She directed towards me. I chuckled, but I could tell she spoke the truth.

"Elena, never say you are like another woman. You may have the same facial features as two others before you, but trust me, you are nothing like them." I knew she was delirious but I still felt the need to tell her. It was the truth after all. I felt it only fair that if she was forced to speak the truth then I should do it as well.

"Can you help me?" She asked looking up at me with those chocolate brown eyes that spoke so loudly.

"Of course." I answered. She turned her back to me, and I slowly pushed her hair over her shoulder. I may be an expert with self control and a thousand year old original vampire, but I was still a man. Her skin was so soft as I reached towards the clasp, undoing it in one quick motion. She moaned again.

This woman was going to be the death of me. Before I could let the baby vampire make me lose control, I decided to use my vamp speed to finish the job as quickly as I could, and at the same speed I picked her up and sat her in the large bubble filled tub. Her bare skin was still hot to the touch, and I was sure the bath would help with that.

"I am going to excuse myself and find you some new clothes." I said turning for the door.

"Stay?" She asked quietly.

"I will be back shortly, Elena." I told her.

"Please be quick, I don't want to be alone." She said calmly. I was back within seconds with one of my silk shirts for her. I figured it would be long enough to cover her completely.

"Thank you, Elijah." She whispered.

"For what, sweet Elena?" I asked.

"Everything. You have never needed to help me and yet you have so much, even though I betrayed you. I don't deserve your help." She whispered softly.

I waked over to her sitting in a chair next to the bath tub and decided to speak.

"Elena, you forget I betrayed you as well. We were even until my sister killed you, and for that I owe you a lifetime, for the life that was taken from you. And I am offering to help you learn control, if you want my help, that is." I offered. I was highly efficient with my self control.

"You would do that?" She asked excitedly. I smiled at her sudden change of mood.

"I would be honored to." I replied. She looked at me and I noticed her lips were turning a shade of blueish purple.

"Are you getting cold, Elena?" I asked, quickly feeling her head. Her fever was gone.

"Now that you mentioned it, yes. Can you help me get out?" She asked. She sounded a little less delirious now. I knew she would need more blood soon though.

As quickly as I had put her in the bath tub, I had taken her out and had a towel around her. I did not want to disrespect her in any way. Making sure that she could stand properly, which she couldn't really, I let her lean on me as I reached over for the shirt I had brought for her. Before I could put the shirt around her slender frame, I felt the towel slide off. I quickly looked away and out the shirt around her, letting her button it.

"You are so honorable and respectful, Elijah. Why don't you ever loosen up?" She asked out of nowhere.

"I can be loose." I said. Suddenly she burst out laughing.

"What?" I asked wondering what she was laughing at.

"You really need to get out more." She said still laughing. I picked her up and laid her back on my bed. She looked amazing in just my shirt.

"Have ever done anything impulsively?" She asked. What a strange question.

"No, I always think things through." I told her honestly.

"I dare you to do something impulsive then. Right now." She said in an almost seductive voice?

"We'll, a Mikaelson never backs down from a dare." I said with a smirk. In a flash I was hovering above her, on my bed my lips about a millimeter away from hers.

"Do it." She said, encouraging me. And I did as she told. I lowered my lips down on hers in a soft, chaste kiss. And once again, in a flash I was back to standing beside the bed.

* * *

**Gotta have a little Elejah love. **


	5. Chapter 5

"I've always wanted to do that." She slipped, quickly covering her mouth.

"Really? Since when?" I asked, amused.

"We'll I have always thought you were very handsome." She blurted again. This was really getting amusing. "And you are such a graceful vampire." She continued. "I never wanted to dagger you, and I never wanted you to be bound to your siblings. You were the good one, I never wanted you to die." She confessed.

"Elena, as I wrote in my letter to you, I regret what I did that day. But know this, everything I say, I mean." I told her, wondering if she would figure it out.

"Always and forever?" She asked in a quiet tone.

"Always and forever." I replied. We stayed silent for a few minutes until she started to wiggle.

"I'm really cold." She said, her angelic voice ringing in my ears. I pulled the heavy comforter over her.

"You have a very comfortable bed." She stated. "But I'm still cold."

"You need more blood. I will be right back." I said and quickly ran to the freezer to grab two bags. I was back within 10 seconds. I gave her one of the blood bags and put the other on the nightstand. I noticed the darkened veins growing under her eyes. On Katerina it had signified evil, on Elena, it was beautiful. I watched as she emptied the one bag. It would be easy for her to learn control, some much older vampires couldn't even drink a blood bag without ripping it to shreds.

"Elijah I don't feel-" she started saying before her eyes shut. Well this was something new. She couldn't have human blood. I wondered what else had evolved since the last time I saw this curse.

"Elena, Elena? Wake up." I said brushing her hair out of her face. Her eyes fluttered open. I knew what I had to do. she couldn't have human blood, but she took mine earlier and was fine.

"Elena, I need you to drink from me, it will only help." As soon as she heard anything about blood her dark veins and fangs returned quickly and before I could stop her, she had grabbed me, threw me on the bed, crawled on my lap, and pierced my neck with her fangs. It was the most shocked I had been in a very long time. I was too shocked to even respond until a slight moan escaped my lips unknowingly. I was snapped back to reality as I realized she had plenty.

"Elena, that's enough." I said kindly. I had never let anyone drink from my neck, and only let people drink from my wrist when it was necessary to save them. She pulled away quickly hiding her face from embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry, Elijah" she tried to apologize.

"There is no need for an apology. Actually I am quite impressed, you managed to move me, before I realized what was happening. You can be quite strong for a newborn vampire, when you aren't almost comatose." I said with a slight chuckle. I looked down at my now blood soaked jacket. I quickly discarded it and rolled up my shirt sleeves.

"That was exhilarating. Am I supposed to feel like this after that?" She said, I wondered what she meant. I certainly knew how I felt after that little display.

"What do you feel like?" I asked, hoping it wasn't feeling sick again.

"Empowered, everything is kind of even more heightened. Kind of arousing." She blushed as she said the last word.

"Elena, you must know that blood sharing is very intimate to vampires, especially since I am an original it will make you more powerful for a short amount of time. And it is very... Arousing, on both ends." I confessed. She looked almost embarrassed again, turning her head to look away from me.

"Elena, look at me." I told her as I turned her face back to mine. "You should not be embarrassed. A vampires emotions are very heightened, and drinking another vampires blood will only heighten them more. We can be very passionate creatures. You have not experienced this since you have turned, have you?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"No, but I want to. Oh my gosh. This curse- I swear." She said confessing something new.

"Is that true?" I asked, laughing.

"You know it is, this curse seems to make me express everything on my mind, all in full truth." She said.

"What else do you want then?" I asked, wondering what her answer might be.

"You." She squeaked. "I wasn't supposed to say that I wasn't even thinking it, okay well maybe I was but that's a secret, or it was." I almost asked her to repeat it, questioning if I heard her right the first time.

"I guess it is time for the darkest secrets stage." I said slowly, still comprehending the confession she had already made, and wonder what was to come.

"Well this will be fun." She said sarcastically. "I feel like I have so much energy to burn."

"It's the blood. It will make you very energetic." I told her as I quickly grabbed her hand and took off at vampire speed. I took her down to the basement of the house, completely forgetting what she was wearing until we stopped. After her confession and seeing her vamped out, practically attacking me, and only in my shirt, I didn't know how much control I had left. No one had provoked me in this way and caused this type of reaction in 1000 years. Not even Katerina.

In my basement, the walls were padded. I was my training area, where I came to expel some energy.

"Would you like to get rid of some of that energy?" I asked her, not knowing when she was going to get weak again.

"Yes. I would." She said excitedly.

"Attack me." I told her. She came at me at vampire speed, but I saw her moves before she made them. It was too easy to go from behind her and pin her to the wall. I stood across the room and waved her to try again. This time she ran around behind me, turned me around, stopped and kissed me. I was in still in shock as she pinned me to the ground, effectively straddling me.

"Looks like someone gets distracted too easily." She said in a tsk tsk fashion. Before she knew what happened, I had her rolled over and pinned.

"Yes, you do." I said laughing.


	6. Chapter 6

"When I got that letter, I wanted to find you, and leave Mystic Falls." She spoke. "I've always cared about." She said before letting her hand come to her mouth again.

"Elena it is alright to tell me these things, I will not tell anyone else. Your secrets and actions are safe with me. And yes, I care about you as well. Very much so." I exposed.

"Kissing Stefan was like kissing my brother. I liked the idea of our relationship, more so then the relationship itself. Then Damon.. Just no. But with you, this is exciting. And you respect me." She confessed. I was surprised to say the least.

"I want something new, Elijah, something exciting. I want to see the world. I want to get away from Mystic Falls for a long time. Maybe if I left people wouldn't get hurt anymore." She said calmly.

"Elena if you want to see the world, you can." I told her honestly.

"But I can't. I obviously don't have the ability to stay hidden very well, and Damon and Stefan would look for me. Not to mention it wouldn't be fun to explore the world alone. And I am 18 I don't have much money." She admitted sadly.

"I could easily compel them to let you have your space. I was thinking about doing so anyway." I said the last part quietly unsure if she heard or not.

"I couldn't ask you to do that. Even if I wanted it really bad. Gosh am I really that bad at dropping hints?" She said giggling. After she realized what she had said, she covered her mouth immediately. I laughed.

"I want to do it. Dropping hints? What are you trying to hint at?" I asked curiously.

"We'll let's see, going to see the world with someone who is good at hiding, has been around long enough to see the world, is quite a bit older than me, and has lots of money. Hmm. Sounds like someone I know." She said with a sly smile, still resting underneath me.

"That does sound familiar." I said, chuckling. She just looked at me, I knew she would end up saying it sooner or later. And I am a patient man.

"Your no fun." She said, clearly sarcastically. "You. I want you to show me the world, Mr. 1000 year old history professor." She said smiling.

"So you want me to show you the world?" I asked. I had hoped that she would say me.

"Yes." She said slowly.

"Then I will be back in about 30 minutes. Best to go upstairs and get some rest. You will need it." I told her quickly.

"Where are you going?" She asked as I helped her from the ground.

"I have some business to attend to. I will be back shortly. Don't leave." I told her as I turned to take off at vampire speed, however she flashed in front of me.

"I know what you are going to do." She said, next thing I know her lips were cautiously on mine. I couldn't help but respond. She had the sweetest taste, I could only imagine how her blood tasted.

"Thank you." She said as she lifted her lips off mine. "Go, before I change my mind and don't let you." She said, smiling. This woman was changing me. I did as she said and flashed away at vampire speed.

I ran straight to the Salvatore's boarding house. I respectfully knocked on the door. Stefan was quick to answer.

"Elijah, what are you doing here?" He asked in a tone I didn't care for.

"I am here to tell you that..." I stared directly in his eyes "...you will forget your feelings for Elena, not look for her, not worry about her. You will know she is safe, loved, and happy. You will leave her alone until she wishes to speak to you again. You will invite me inside and you will not remember that I compelled you." I spoke clearly.

"You may come inside." He said, directing me inside with his hand. I heard Damon walking down the stairs.

"Ah Damon, nice to see you." I said as I flashed In front of him, holding his concentration.

I repeated the same thing to him. He tried to resist at first but was unsuccessful.

After I made sure they weren't leaving the house, I made my way to Elena's house. Once inside, I quickly packed any clothes and necessities she would need, including her passport. I was gone before anyone would notice.

It only took me about ten minutes in all. I arrived back at my house with Elena's bag. I flashed upstairs to my room very quietly.

As I walked into my room, I saw her sound asleep in my bed. As I looked at her, I felt a strange calm wash over me. I went over to the bed and carefully checked her temperature. It was still normal. She got a little restless, having a fit in her sleep probably. I decided to try something.

I closed my eyes and gently crossed the barrier into her dream. It had been a very long time since I had dream walked, but if she was having a nightmare I knew it could only help. As I watched, I realized this must have been her transition. The council had tortured them in a stable house, vervain blowing on them. She had not drank blood yet to transition, she was dying. She had come to terms with death, just wanting the pain to go away but she did not want to leave this world. I couldn't watch and feel her pain any longer, so I changed the dream.

It was a beach in Portugal. A very beautiful place I had once visited. I walked up to Elena in her dream, dressed in a beautiful beach dress, the breeze blowing through her hair, the sunlight not affecting her vampire form.

"Where are we?" She asked my own dream form, dressed in white cotton beach pants and shirt.

"We are in Portugal, a place I once visited a long time ago." I told her. I saw her looking at the clothes I was wearing, smiling.

"I've never seen you in anything but a suit, I like it." She said peacefully.

"You have never seen me anywhere but America, in other places, such as this, I do not have a certain reputation to uphold." I answered.

"I want to." I looked at her confused. "See you in other places than America, that is. I want you to show me the world." She said softly. Hearing the words again made my undead heart swell with pride.

"And I intend to take you, when you wake up." I revealed.

"So, how are you here, in my dream? Is this real?" She asked, her eyes lighting up.

"Yes, it is real. I am a very skilled dream walker. It is something vampires can learn, but it takes many years to do so. To some point we can control animals as well. We can enter ones dream, or change it." I told her.

"That's amazing. Do you do this often?" She asked curiously.

"No, I haven't done this in many many years. You looked fitful in your sleep, so I decided to help. I am deeply sorry for my intrusion." I say.

"No, thank you, it was a nightmare. I'm glad you changed it. I cannot bear to relive that again." She said looking away.

"Am I correct in saying that was your transition?" I asked.

"Yes, how much did you see?" She asked sadly.

"Enough." I said, not wanting to push the topic any further.

"This place is beautiful." She said, looking out over the ocean.

"As is the woman saying it is so. I can take you here, if you want." I told her, letting my dream self divulge more of my opinion than I would have normally said.

"Really? Elijah, why are you like this to me? Don't get me wrong, I love it, but why me and no one else?" She asked randomly. I was taken aback. I hadn't been expecting a question like that. I thought of the only explanation I could. The truth.

"Elena, for some reason you have a certain hold over me. Something I can't quite grasp. The things you do and say make me feel almost human again. Just as your friend Caroline is my brother Niklaus's piece of humanity, you are mine. When I thought that my sister had killed you permanently, I did some unspeakable things in my anger. I wanted to flip the switch, as you say. And I almost did. Now that you are back, I can't help but feel things I haven't felt in a thousand years." I expressed, my deepest sentiments being felt through my words.

Out of nowhere, she just ran up to me and threw her arms around me. At first I was stiff, but I slowly snaked my arms around her back as well. I hadn't been hugged in centuries. It felt nice.

"So what were you saying about Caroline and Klaus?" She said laughing? Just slightly pulling away.

"So I say an entire speech and that is all you get out of it?" I joke. She turns around in my arms to watch the sunset, holding my hands in front of her, wrapped around her waist. I gently lay my head on her shoulder. This is what life should be like. Not killing people to survive. Just peace and serenity.

"I am your link to humanity, huh? I like that. No, I love that. Gosh even in my dreams I can't stop myself! Do you want me to show you my dream now, it's much nicer." She said, I nodded and I slowly pulled my vision out of hers. I was still in her dream, only watching hers now, not controlling it.

I was still holding her from her back, as the images started rolling. I saw several images of places she wanted to visit, things she wanted to do in life.

All of a sudden, the rolling images flashed into a movie like scene, with a voice attached. "Protect me" it kept saying over and over in a young girls voice.

Elena just looked at me, terrified. She had no idea what was happening.

I saw a very young girl, with long brown hair, and the same chocolate brown eyes, playing hide and seek at what looked like vampire speed. She couldn't have been more than 3 years old.

"Mommy, Daddy, I bet you can't find me!" The child said laughing as she ran from tree to tree.

Then as fast as it came, it was gone again.

I quickly pulled us back into my dream world. This time, a quiet mountain top.

"What was that? That was not part of my dream, it was like it took me over." She asked, clearly terrified.

"Have you seen that girl before?" I asked quickly.

"I recall bits and pieces from dreams in the past, but the only thing she said before was 'protect me' and it always was just a voice, no picture. I never thought anything of it." She said.

"Someone was sending us a message. I've seen this before. Elena, did you know you could be a potential seer?" I asked seriously.

"A what?" She asked.


	7. Chapter 7

_"Someone was sending us a message. I've seen this before. Elena, did you know you could be a potential seer?" I asked seriously._

"A what?" She asked.

"A seer, someone who can sometimes see the future, not on command, only to receive messages." I told her.

"No, I've never heard of that before." She said, looking me straight in the eyes.

"I should have known, your mother, Isobel was one as well. Time to wake up, I'm afraid." I told her. Pulling myself out of her dream and opening my eyes.

She slowly opened her eyes as well, and sat up in the bed.

"Isobel was a seer?" She asked, curiously. I walked over to my bookshelves and grabbed a very ancient looking, leather bound book. My Grimoire.

"Yes. But she did not know until the very end of her life." I told her, flipping through the pages.

"What is that?" She asked me, directing towards the book.

"My Grimoire." I told her. I hadn't told anyone about it, not even my siblings.

"Wait, what?" She asked, clearly confused.

"Before I was turned, I had been the only one of my family to inherit my mothers magical capabilities. Unfortunately when I turned, I lost them." I told her. No one knew except Ayanna.

"You were a-" she asked.

"Yes." I said, cutting her off.

"I'm sorry, I know that must have been hard for you." She said, sadly.

"Only Ayanna and I knew. I was very close to her. But anyway, lets get back to this, shall we?" I said, not really wanting to continue. I opened my Grimoire and started flipping through the pages until I found what I needed.

"It says that when a seer receives messages in the form of a child or child's voice, that it can only be from their own bloodline. Anyone who can see the child in a memory-like state, must be directly related for that to happen." I looked at Elena, who was looking at me.

"How is that possible? We both saw her and neither one of us have direct bloodlines or relatives who aren't vampires. Wait, for them to be a direct relative, that would mean-" she paused and looked at me.

"Yes. But that is impossible." I said in disbelief. There was no way. We were both vampires and vampires cannot procreate. Maybe this was just a side effect of the potion.

"I think this was possibly a side effect of the potion."I told her. I couldn't miss the sad expression on her face.

"But if I'm a seer, then wouldn't she have to be real in the future?" She asked. It was true, if she was truly a seer, this little girl must be real in the future.

"She has to be, but I don't know how she can be. I think the potion does have something to do with this, as well. I don't know how yet." I told her, a smile reappeared on her face.

"Do you think it might have something to do with the fact that one of my deepest desires of my entire existence would be to have a child? You did say the potion effected acting on my desires?" She asked. It was true, the potion does effect her desires, but this still shouldn't be possible. Maybe whoever made the potion made a mistake, causing her desires to become possible if acted on.

"Elena, what exactly do you desire?" I asked suddenly.

"I have always desired a family of my own, a child or children with a man who would love me and our family unconditionally. Why? An;d why do I keep telling everything?" She said covering her mouth once more.

"It's part of the potion, Elena. You know that. And you will start acting on your desires soon, so be ready. But for now, we must get ready. We have a flight to catch." I told her, trying to distract from the problem at hand. We would figure that out later, when the time came. For now, I had to get her across the ocean before she actually could start acting on her desires.

"We are leaving now?"she asked, looking at herself still only in my shirt. I couldn't get enough of that.

"Yes, here are some clothes for you to change into."I said, handing her some of her own clothes that I had gotten from her house. She ran to the bathroom and quickly changed. So many things were going through my mind. How would this beautiful little girl come to be, and why could I see her as well?

Within one minute, she was ready to go.

"Are we running or driving, because I'm starting to feel a little weak again." He said, coming through the bathroom door.

"We are driving. I don't want to make your condition worse." I said as I lead the way to my black Maserati.

I put the two suitcases in the back seat and opened the passenger door for Elena. I was a gentleman, after all. She smiled and sat in the seat as I closed the door and flashed over to my side of the car.

As we drove down the road, at a speed slightly higher than the speed limit, I caught Elena just staring at me.

"Elijah, why are you doing this for me?" She asked again the same as before.

"I already told you why." I said, cautiously.

"Don't give me that. You would not put up with all of this for just anyone. Now tell me why me?" She said. I had to admit, I liked it when she got controlling.

"No, I would not do this for anyone. There is no lie saying that I care very much for you, Elena. You are the only one in this world with that power over me. I used to believe that having any sort of feelings was a weakness, it could only be used against me. However, you have seem to change my mind. It is a strength, two is better than one. I have spent the greater part of 1000 years alone, and from experience, being lonely is not a how I wish to live my life any longer." I said. Her potion must be wearing off on me.

"You aren't alone" she said, grabbing my hand on the center console. I smiled at her.

It was only a short drive to the local airport where my jet was kept. I knew that would be a surprise to her. As we pulled up to the hanger, I noticed her eyes widen at the jet sitting outside with Mikaelson written on the wing.

"You have your own private jet?!" She almost yelled. I laughed.

"Being around for a thousand years allows me to acquire lots of money, and I seem to travel lots of places, I thought a jet would be an appropriate investment." I said calmly.

"Wow. I'm officially jealous." She said, I laughed more. I ran and opened her door, holding my hand out graciously. She took it as she got out of the car. I quickly grabbed the bags and hand-in-hand, we walked to the jet.

The inside of the jet was very modern, with a few seats, a couch, a bed through the back door, and televisions on the walls. I walked her to a seat and put the bags in the overhead compartments. I then excused myself to tell the pilot where we were going.

"So where are we going?" She asked. She looked over at me with the same light in her eyes as she had when human.

"You will see when we get there, darling." I said, letting my old English accent slip a little. I had lived in America long enough for the accent to set in, but I would occasionally slip back to my old language or accent, especially after being around my siblings.

"I like the accent. You should use it more." She said smiling.

I couldn't tell her the other reason why we were leaving the country, at least until we arrived. There was a man out there telling everyone that she was actually Katerina, under an alias. Many people wanted revenge on Katerina, therefore they would be looking for Elena. That must have been why she was slipped the potion to begin with. People want to kill Katerina, I know I did. She had wronged many powerful people. Now Elena was in danger. I knew she would be safe with me, I could protect her. And no other vampire would dare cross me. I had to tell her though. We had to give her an alias for a little while at least, people know how to track. They could track her name even across the ocean.

I had found out about the Katerina ordeal while I was on my way back from Mystic Falls, after stopping by the Salvatore's home. One of my contacts bad called and explained that this man was handing out her information to anyone whom sought it. They didn't know who the man was, he never showed his face, but I assured Kol that if he found him, it would be a free torture and kill. Normally, I would do it myself, but I couldn't leave my Elena unprotected, or with anyone else. Wait, when had I begun referring to her as mine? Dear lord, I was getting very protective of this woman.

I looked over at her, now asleep in the chair. I realized this would be a good time for her to sleep, seeing as she had gotten about 30 minutes of sleep in the last 2 days. At first I hadn't realized that it was in the middle of the night when I had brought her to my home, and the time seemed to pass quickly all day, now it was almost midnight again.

She didn't seem very comfortable laying in the chair, so I gently picked her up without waking her, and took her to the back room, where the bed was. I was grateful that her fever had not returned, as before. As I laid her down in the bed, we hit slight turbulence, causing the plane to shake a little, which made her grasp onto me tightly. She did not wake, but she would not release my torso. I decided against waking her up to loosen her hold, instead I let myself lay down next to her. She curled up into my side unknowingly.


End file.
